Back to you
by butrflikisses14
Summary: Rory is at Yale starting her Junior year when she runs into someone from the past. This time she is more open to him, and who knows what will happen? I like to think Rory is still the same, but different at the same time, I've changed a few things..


Just a little background information on the story before we start!

When Rory was in high school everything happened the same up until Tristan got sent away to military school. After he walked out of the school that night before the play, Rory realized that if he would have tried to kiss her, she wouldn't have stopped him, and that made her realize she was not in love with Dean. Sure she loved him, but not the way he loved her, and she couldn't keep pretending anymore just because he was safe. Louise had caught Rory and Tristan's interaction and had seen Rory's facial expression after he left, and after the play she had made an attempt to talk to Rory and though Rory was hesitant at first, soon caved and expressed all her feelings to Louise, feelings she was just now admitting to herself. After that things changed, and Rory realized that Louise wasn't just a pretty blonde that only cared about make up, clothes, and boys. They became best friends and ended up at Yale together. Needless to say after that night Rory broke up with Dean and he ended up moving back to Chicago with his family(frankly because I just don't really like him so I don't want him to play any part in my story at all!)

Luke found out about April when Rory was a junior in high school. Her mother, Anna, wasn't a good person or a good mother and abandoned April and gave Luke all legal parental rights. Luke and Lorelai got together Rory's senior year at Chilton and raised April together. Lorelai adopted her and April thought of Lorelai as her mom. They married the summer after Rory's freshman year at Yale.

Rory and Logan happened just like on the show, except when she went to his apartment to break things off with him after he ignored her for a week, she stuck to it and he didn't seem to mind much anyway. She still hung out with him on occasion because she had became really good friends with Steph during their short time as a no strings attached couple, and Finn too. So when she hung out with them, it kind of included Logan too.

So basically everything in the show still happened, minus Dean coming back and taking her virginity in the 4th season, for the sake of my story, we'll say it was Logan that took her virginity and just pretend Louise was there for everything that happened in the show otherwise. Louise's character with probably be a lot different than you saw on the show, because she and Rory becoming friends changed the both of them a little, Rory came out of her shell more and Louise became a little more intellectual, lets say. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from the show Gilmore Girls are mine, either is the show itself 

On with the story, hope you enjoy!

'I am going to kill Louise the second I get home from my classes today!' Rory thought to herself as she ran to class, without coffee, mind you, because Louise had thought it would be funny to turn off her alarm this morning, leaving Rory little time to get ready and rush off to her first class of the semester.

She ran into the classroom with 30 seconds to spare, grabbed the last seat available, and sighed in relief. She heard someone chuckle next to her, and she furrowed her brows as she turned to her right to see what exactly was so funny. What she didn't expect was to meet a pair of blue eyes that seemed to be shining back at her in amusement.

"I see some things never change, do they Mary?"

She was shell shocked for a minute, since the last time she had seen him they had almost shared an intimate moment, if it weren't for her boyfriend standing just a few feet away, and she had forgotten how she had kind of, maybe just a little bit, sort of missed that smirk of his, the playful, flirty banter he used to throw her way.

"Tristan? What are you…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the professor walked in the room in a flurry going right into introducing himself and what this class was about.

The second class was over, she turned straight towards Tristan, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled before answering, "I believe I'm doing the same thing you are."

"I mean what are you doing here, at Yale? Last time I heard you were in North Carolina and as far as I know you haven't been here the past 2 years because I was, and I'd think I would have run into you before now if you were here."

"Ever the reporter, you're correct, I was at UNC the past 2 years, but when daddy dearest realized I wasn't going to major in law and take over his firm after all, he begged me to at least finish out my college career at Yale like a true Dugrey, so I conceded, and here I am. I could say the same to you, I thought you were Harvard bound." Tristan said as they gathered their things and headed out of the classroom together.

"Well, I actually got accepted to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale, but Yale won on the pro/con lists. It had the classes I wanted, it was closer to my mom, and it didn't hurt that Louise was going to be here too, so Yale it was." Rory turned to him and smiled.

"Louise you said, as in Louise Grant? You're friends?" His face showed the shock and she had to laugh.

"Yeah well, lets just say after you left we had sort of a bonding experience, and we've been best friends ever since. We actually have an apartment off campus together, which is why I was almost late to class, she turned off my alarm as a joke this morning, some things never change." Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

Tristan smiled at her, a true, genuine smile she had only seem from him a handful of times. "Well Rory, it's been a pleasure catching up with you, unfortunately I need to get to my next class…." He paused for a second, and almost looked nervous and unsure, which was unusual for Tristan. "I was thinking though, that if maybe you had some time later, we could meet up, maybe catch up some more?"

He looked so hopeful, she couldn't help but shoot him a huge smile and accept. "Sure, do you know where the pub is? We could meet there, does 6:00 work for you?"

Tristan was relieved, but tried not to let it show too much, "Sounds good, I'll see you there."

Rory turned and headed towards the building her next class was in, and without realizing it, she had a huge smile on her face. With Tristan back in her life, things were bound to get a little interesting, and this time, she was thinking she was welcoming the change.


End file.
